An extensive, web-based tutorial and extensive scripts were developed for the data processing package MOSFLM/CCP4. Real-time processing of diffraction data is a key aspect of a successful crystallographic experiment at a synchrotron beam line. One of the two main data reduction packages used today is MOSFLM, which is written and maintained by Andrew Leslie, MRC Cambridge. At SSRL, sophisticated scripts that extract all experimental information from the diffraction images, beam line characteristics and detector settings have been written. The data reduction has, therefore, become an easier task for the user and data sets are now processed routinely online. Additional scripts interface the integrated data to be scaled using SCALA/CCP4 and various final data formats for input to X-plor, CNS, SHELXL, XtalView are produced at the end of the scaling procedure. All scripts were designed such that most input and all transfer of settings has been fully automated while retaining full flexibility for the input of data reduction and scaling parameters. A step-by-step tutorial has been developed and is published on the web-site at http://biosg1.slac.stanford.edu.